


Noblesse Oblige

by Aishuu



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, Community: 100fandomhell, F/M, history is evil, there's no way this can end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of marrying for love is a modern construct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noblesse Oblige

Eric believes in true love. Eric also believes in the responsibilities of royalty. The two concepts are mutually exclusive.

Once upon a time, he'd dreams of falling in love with a princess, and living happily ever after. All through his childhood, his nursemaids read him stories of derdoing heroes and beautiful maidens. He knows that as a prince he has the potential to live one of those fantasies, and he trains hard to be ready for adventure's call.

As he grows up, though, his soul of adventure is tempered by wisdom. His father, a good king, helps him understand that nobility has a role to play, a hard duty that lives depend on. Eric one day will be king, and will have to defend the borders of his kingdom. He will have to look after his people, and administer justice where needed. A prince cannot belong to himself; a prince belongs to the entire nation, and his desires are trivial in the bigger picture.

Dreams of love are shelved in favor of the reality of his situation. He gives up the hope for a grand adventure, and instead turns his attention to the business of ruling. He comes to accept that – until the shipwreck.

He opens his eyes to stare up at the beautiful maiden singing to him, and can't help but think he's in heaven. The girl's voice is raised in a voice in a melody nearly too lovely to withstand. But the scent of the sea is strong around him, and his head hurts from where he hit it, grounding him in this moment. All he can hear is a voice that sounds divine, singing a song that is meant just for him. 

Then she is gone, and Grimsby is there. The old servant is gratifyingly happy to see him again, but Eric is distracted by the memory of the girl. He asks, tentatively, if anyone had been with him, but Grimsby replies that he was alone. 

He wants to find that maiden, but knows he cannot indulge in that desire. He touches the wedding ring on his hand, wishing that he hadn't agreed to the alliance marriage two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame too much time spent reading fan deconstructions of Disney stories for this fic.


End file.
